Fantasia
by Xander21
Summary: Chapitre final en ligne! Rogue organise un concours de Potions durant lequel les élèves devront réaliser une potion permettant de révéler les secrets les plus intimes de ceux qui la boivent. Hermione, comme à son habitude, fera partie des plus "actives".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**  
_Le rêve_

C'est la troisième fois qu'Hermione se réveille en pleine nuit cette semaine. Toujours le même rêve si obsédant et tellement troublant à la fois. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se prit la tête dans les mains puis décida d'aller se rincer le visage qui était parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur.

Une fois devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Hermione se mit à rire en repensant à son rêve. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et passa ses mains sous l'eau puis sur le visage, en agissant ainsi l'eau éclaboussa sa chemise de nuit. Elle prit la décision d'ôter son habit afin d'éviter un chaud-froid. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire pour réfléchir à son rêve si étrange et pourtant si défendu. En effet, le personnage principal de ses rêves si obnubilant était son professeur de potion, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Cependant cet être si froid, si solitaire, si calculateur, si sarcastique voir moqueur, était au subconscient d'Hermione une personne terriblement excitante et désirable.

Pour se détendre, Hermione ferma les yeux et du bout de ses doigts se caressa tout doucement le front, tout en repensant à son songe.  
_Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et faisait ses devoirs lorsqu'une ombre vint s'interposer entre son écrit et elle. Intriguée, elle se retourna et vit son professeur de potion, qui, la regardant droit dans les yeux, scrutait son léger décolleté. Gênée, Hermione tira sa robe de sorcier afin de recouvrir le haut de sa jolie poitrine. Mais Rogue en avait déjà assez vu, la saisissant par les bras, il la souleva de sa chaise et la fit s'assoir sur la table de travail.  
Rogue regarda par derrière son épaule et vit que certain élèves interloqués restaient bouche-bée, en voyant leur professeur se comporter ainsi avec une de ses élèves.  
Il tira sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, la fit tournoyer dans les airs et abattit son sortilège en criant « Imperium », ce qui lui permit de contrôler les pauvres enfants. Il leur ordonna d'aller se coucher et d'oublier tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une fois les élèves dehors, il verrouilla les portes de la bibliothèque de l'intérieur puis se retourna sur sa jeune élève._

Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou puis, tout doucement, frôla ses tétons déjà tout sortis. Elle continua sa lente descente vers son ventre, tout en tournoyant autour de son nombril, puis commença à se caresser le pubis.

_Rogue la saisit violement, la plaqua contre un pan de mur et l'embrassa violement tout en saisissant ses seins et en les malaxant. La jeune fille ne démontrait aucune dévotion à son assaillant. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et commença à ressentir une étrange sensation dans son bas ventre. Elle s'agrippa à son professeur tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Lui, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus excité, l'allongea sur une table et lui écarta les cuisses. Il commença à lui saisir le clitoris avec sa langue…_

Hermione, toujours en train de se caresser, finit par se masturber sur son professeur. La jeune fille commença à émettre des gémissements lorsque soudain Ginny vint frapper à la porte, s'inquiétant des bruits provenant de la salle de bains.

Paniquée, Hermione stoppa net ses gestes déplacés, et s'empressa de trouver une excuse à son amie afin de la rassurer, et surtout pour que Ginny n'entre pas.  
Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se rinça encore une fois le visage puis alla se recoucher.

Mon premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est ma première fic que j'ai réalisé pour ma chérie (qui adooore le couple SS/HG). A vos reviews, prêt ? Ecrivez ! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Lili666, voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier lui aussi.  
Emy78, Je te remercie de tes compliments, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue.**

**Voici donc mon second chapitre, j'essaierai d'en poster un tous les deux jours maximum.  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est très motivant surtout que c'est ma première histoire.  
**

**Chapitre 2**  
_Le concours_

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent au cours de Potions dispensé par Severus Rogue. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle, elle croisa le regard de son professeur et se mit à rougir tout en baissant les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à son imprévisible professeur.  
Il s'assit à son bureau et prit le temps d'attendre que tous les élèves furent assit.

- « Messieurs, je vais vous demander de quitter la salle afin de vous rendre à la bibliothèque. Vous y ferez des recherches sur les différentes potions pouvant tuer en faisant subir d'atroces douleurs. »  
Rogue abattit son regard sur Harry et Ron puis esquissa un léger sourire à la vue du rouquin pétrifié. Les garçons des deux maisons ramassèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque dans un silence solennel.

Dans la salle de Potions, seule une dizaine de filles restaient. Elles se regardèrent d'un air incrédule, encore choquées de ce que venait de leur annoncer ce fou de professeur.

Rogue prit le temps de les regarder une à une puis posa son regard sur Hermione, qui baissa la tête. Il s'approcha de la jolie brune et déclara à toutes :  
- « Mesdemoiselles, vous allez devoir réaliser une potion, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci devra vous permettre de découvrir les secrets les plus intimes de quiconque la boira. Cependant, la personne en question ne devra en aucun cas savoir qu'elle est en train d'ingurgiter une potion. De plus, il est formellement interdit d'être aidé par qui que ce soit. Vous aurez deux jours. »  
Il baissa la tête vers Hermione et s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse :  
- « Alors Miss Granger, avez-vous une petite idée de ce que vous allez nous concocter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. »  
-« Non professeur, mais sachez que vous en serez le premier informé, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Rogue releva la tête et partit s'assoir à son bureau.  
-« Vous disposez de tous les ingrédients de l'armoire et vous pouvez aussi aller en chercher chez le professeur Chourave. La première élève qui aura réussi à l'utiliser sur une personne « non consentante » fera gagner 100 points à sa maison et obtiendra d'office un Optimal au prochain examen. A l'inverse, toutes les autres élèves qui auront échouées, et là je suis persuadée qu'il y en aura un grand nombre, seront en retenue pendant deux semaines durant lesquelles elles recopieront les livres de la bibliothèque concernant les Potions. »

Les élèves regardaient leur professeur, choquées de sa désinvolture. Ce dernier se leva violemment et se mit à crier :  
-« Bande de cornichons ! Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre au travail au lieu de rester à ne rien faire ! »  
Soudain, toutes les élèves se précipitèrent sur leur livre et cherchèrent une potion répondant aux critères imposés par leur professeur.

Du côté des Serpentards, des rires commencèrent à s'élever. Pansy, assise au fond de la salle, était entourée de ses sbires et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait faire discrètement boire une potion d'Amortentia à Drago.  
Hermione, qui s'était tournée pour constater le degré d'imbécilité de ses congénères se retourna en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son professeur assis en face d'elle, concentré sur une lettre qu'il avait reçu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mal coiffés. Ses yeux noirs brillants parcouraient son bout de papier, ses lèvres fines légèrement pincées démontraient tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qu'il lisait.

Soudain, Parvati tira Hermione de ses songes :  
- « Hey Hermione ça va ? Cela fait 5 min que tu fixes Rogue. Tu lui as découvert un furoncle ? dit-elle en rigolant, toute fière de sa blague.  
- Très drôle Parvati, je réfléchissais.  
- As-tu une idée ?  
- Pas encore. Et toi ?  
- Je comptais sur toi pour un petit aiguillage vois-tu ?  
- Je ne suis pas de celles qui donnent les réponses à tout bout de champs !  
- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas, je disais ça pour rire. Tu as vu comment cette cruche veut conquérir Malfoy ? Il ne voudra jamais la boire sa potion !  
- Et pour une fois, il aura raison ! ironisa Hermione. A coup sûr, elle va se tromper d'ingrédients et il pourrait se transformer en bouse d'hippogriffe ou un autre truc du genre ! »

Soudain, une large main s'abattit sur le pupitre des deux demoiselles. Elles levèrent la tête et virent avec effroi leur professeur.  
-« N'ai-je pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? annonça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Pétrifiée, Parvati baissa la tête et se remit au travail. Quand à Hermione, elle fixait son bourreau droit dans les yeux.  
Agacé par son impertinence, Rogue ordonna à la jeune fille de prendre ses affaires et de s'installer directement à son bureau.

La brunette s'exécuta sans rien dire, tout en fixant son professeur. Elle se leva, ramassa ses livres et passa devant Rogue. Enervée par les remarques désobligeantes de ce dernier, Hermione ne remarqua pas que sa robe de sorcière était coincée sous un des pieds de son tabouret. Elle bascula en arrière quand tout à coup Rogue plaça son bras dans le dos de son élève pour la retenir.  
Durant un certain laps de temps, les deux personnages se regardèrent sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues virèrent au rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas à son professeur.  
- « Voyons relevez-vous ! Ne vous donnez pas en spectacle ! »  
Hermione, gênée et troublée, alla s'installer au bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci vint s'assoir auprès d'elle.

Hermione plongea dans ses livres, mais ne trouva aucune potion intéressante. Elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque après les cours, afin d'y trouver une potion qui pourrait clouer le bec au directeur des Serpentards.

A la fin du cours, Hermione prit ses affaires sous le bras et au moment de s'en aller, vit que son professeur était en train de lui regardait les fesses. Rogue comprit très vite qu'il était observé et arrêta instantanément son petit moment d'égarement :  
- « Miss Granger, j'espère que cette fois-ci vous allez me surprendre.  
- Je vais essayer Professeur, je vais essayais, dit-elle à demi-mot, gênée par sa découverte. »

Devant la salle de cours, Harry et Ron attendaient leur amie :  
- « Ca va Hermione ? Tu as l'air bizarre…  
- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry.  
- Tu as l'air d'une morte vivante, ajouta Ron.  
- Je te remercie pour ta délicatesse Ronald. Pour ton information, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je me rends à la bibliothèque, j'ai un concours à remporter moi. »

Elle partit en laissant ses deux copains incrédules. Ron se tourna vers Harry en posant son index sur son front et en le faisait tourner l'air de dire « complètement barge ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Athlana61 J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue du choix d'Hermione ).  
Emy78 Rogue voyeur ? Et si ce n'était que ça P. Ne t'inquiète pas je compte la finir assez rapidement mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais bâcler mon histoire (je suis déjà au chapitre 7 mais j'aime faire durer le suspense alors…).  
lili666 Voilà le troisième chapitre j'espère que tu vas l'adorer aussi !**

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre de mon histoire vous découvrirez enfin pourquoi j'ai nommé cette fic « Fantasia ». **

**Chapitre 3**  
_Fantasia_

Assise à une table, Hermione ouvrit le premier livre de la pile qu'elle venait de faire en parcourant les diverses étagères. Elle le referma de suite. Il ne répondait pas à ses exigences. Elle en ouvrit un deuxième puis un troisième jusqu'au dernier sans succès. Elle s'adossa à la chaise et se remit à penser à son rêve, puis au regard déplacé de son professeur. Pourquoi était-elle si intriguée par cet homme si méchant, si dur ? Elle décida de percer les secrets de son troublant professeur. Mais que faire ? Rien ne l'avait intéressé…à moins que…non…elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller de ce côté-ci de la bibliothèque, la réserve était strictement défendue.

Elle prit le temps d'échafauder un plan pour pouvoir entrer dans la réserve sans se faire surprendre par madame Pince. Elle jeta un sort au dernier rayon de livre à l'opposé de la réserve, puis dans un grand vacarme qui fit sursauter le peu d'élèves présents, tous les livres tombèrent à terre. Madame Pince, outrée du peu de soin accordé à ses livres, se leva d'un bond et pesta en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la zone du sinistre. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour se diriger vers la porte de la réserve et à grand coup de « Allohomora » la fit ouvrir délicatement. Elle s'enferma dans la réserve afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la surveillante.  
Elle réfléchît 30 secondes avant d'aller tirer un livre d'une étagère sombre et poussiéreuse. Elle posa le grimoire lourd et malodorant sur une table. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle regarda la couverture et dépoussiéra l'étiquette avec sa main. Elle put y lire : « Secrets et révélations pour connaisseurs ou tueurs voulant percer l'intimité de ses victimes ». Ces quelques mots lui firent glacer le sang. Hermione hésita à ouvrir ce livre maléfique. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit.

Elle découvrit des potions dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Elle parcourra de son index les différents titres du sommaire à la recherche de la potion idéale. Elle passa sur « Incubus, permettant de s'infiltrer dans le sommeil d'une personne et de la tuer en lui faisant vivre ses pires cauchemars », puis elle tomba sur le nom d'une potion qui sonnait comme une douce musique angélique : « Fantasia,  
A celui qui l'aura bu,  
Tous ses fantasmes seront vus,  
A travers son regard,  
Au fond de ses yeux noirs,  
La vérité sera dévoilée. »

Hermione, charmée par cette potion, nota rapidement les ingrédients nécessaires sur un bout de papier et le glissa dans sa poche. Dans la précipitation, elle fit tomber le livre en voulant le ranger. Celui-ci s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et résonna dans toute la pièce.

Hermione prit peur et alla se cacher dans un rayonnage près de la porte. Soudain, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et Madame Pince entra furieuse. Elle chercha du regard l'élève qui avait enfreint le règlement et, ne trouvant personne, elle décida d'aller vérifier par elle-même dans les rayons.  
Hermione en profita pour sortir par la porte restée ouverte et fit comme si de rien n'était. Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchie, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers la salle de cours du professeur Rogue.

Elle frappa à la porte trois fois et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle prit la décision d'entrer car la plupart des ingrédients se trouvaient dans le placard de son professeur. Elle entra discrètement en jetant un « Allohomora » et prit le temps de regarder à l'intérieur de la salle au cas où. Le professeur ne s'y trouvant pas, elle se précipita vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Elle saisit le bout de papier griffonné et put y lire : 3 scarabées pilés, ½ racine de Gingembre, 1bile de tatou, de la livèche  
et un cheveu de la victime. Ce dernier ingrédient lui posait problème. Comment allait-elle pouvoir subtiliser un cheveu à son professeur ? Elle prit les autres ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et les plaça dans sa poche.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit vers la porte de la salle, une clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Horrifiée, Hermione chercha un endroit pour se cacher. Elle vit d'épais rideaux qui recouvraient un pan de mur. Elle courra se réfugier derrière le tissu au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit. Une personne entra, avança lentement avant de se diriger tout droit vers l'armoire à ingrédients.

Hermione entendit :  
- « Je pensais avoir fermé cette armoire tout à l'heure…j'en suis même sûr ! »  
Hermione, terrifiée, comprit qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de Potions.  
- « La personne qui est entrée sans mon autorisation risque de finir son année dans les cachots ! dit-il en tirant violemment sur un des rideaux. »  
Hermione réprima un cri en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche, encore un rideau et elle serait découverte.

Rogue continuait d'avancer en vociférant des menaces envers l'intrus puis saisissait un pan de rideau. Hermione, pétrifiée, ne put bouger à la vue de cette main qui saisissait le rideau noir doucement et d'un coup tira d'un coup sec. Rogue découvrit son élève cachée et cria :  
- « MISS GRANGER ! Que faites-vous ici ? »  
Hermione, paniquée, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensible. Il la saisit par le bras, la fit s'assoir sur une chaise et reprit :  
- « J'attends. Que faisiez-vous là ? Mais répondez-moi ! hurla-t-il :  
- Je suis désolée Professeur, je ne voulais pas enfreindre le règlement, mais j'avais besoin de certains ingrédients, déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'entrer dans une salle de cours sans autorisation, qui plus est une salle de potions !  
- Je sais Professeur, je suis désolée.  
- Videz moi vos poches. »

Hermione, toujours assise, tira de sa poche les quelques ingrédients qu'elle avait pris, mais avec l'émotion, ses mains tremblantes lui firent lâcher un des flacons qui roula sous sa chaise.  
Elle se pencha sur le côté afin de le ramasser mais sa jupe remonta, ce qui dévoila ses jambes jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Rogue qui était debout en face d'elle ne put lâcher du regard les jambes si fines, si belles d'Hermione. Cette dernière se redressa et remit le pot à son professeur.  
Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle venait de démonter par inadvertance, elle découvrit une lueur scintillante dans les yeux de son professeur. Ce dernier ouvrit le pot, l'inspecta puis le referma.  
- « Bon, je ne veux plus vous voir, allez-vous en, ordonna-t-il en lui rendant le pot.  
- Merci professeur, au revoir. »  
Hermione remit le petit pot dans sa poche, mais au moment de retirer sa main, elle fit tomber par terre sa liste d'ingrédients.

Rogue l'interpella :  
- « Miss Granger, attendez. »  
Elle se retourna et vit son professeur qui s'apprêtait à ramasser son bout de papier. Elle s'approcha et au moment où il se baissa, elle saisit sa seule chance et préleva un des cheveux de son professeur. Celui-ci se releva en se frottant le crâne :  
- « Tenez. Apparemment c'est une manie chez vous de laisser tomber des choses.  
- Merci, répondit-elle gênée. »  
En se retournant, Hermione glissa le cheveu dans le petit récipient.  
Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour y déjeuner avec ses amis. Elle fit un détour afin de cacher ses ingrédients sous son oreiller afin d'éviter la curiosité de ses camarades.

Etait-ce intéressant ? Laisser moi vos reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est constructif et très encourageant.  
A bientôt  
Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à toutes (apparemment il n'y a que des filles qui lisent et je préfère avoir des reviews de filles c'est plus plaisant P), je vous remercie de porter attention à ma fic, nous allons enfin savoir comment va faire notre chère Hermione pour faire boire la fameuse potion à Rogue.**

**Chapitre 4**  
_Harry_

Hermione arriva à la grande salle en courant. Elle s'assit auprès d'Harry sans dire un mot. Elle prit un morceau de pain et commença à le manger tout en fixant le rebord de la table. Ron regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant les épaules. Harry se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :  
- « Hermione ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »  
La jeune fille, préoccupée, n'entendit pas les paroles de son ami. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

Rogue qui passait par là, s'arrêta derrière les élèves et dit :  
- « Tiens, nous avons un nouveau couple ? un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'espère, Miss Granger, que vous tiendrez parole. »  
Hermione se tourna brusquement, se mit debout et répliqua :  
- « Professeur, je n'ai qu'une parole ! »  
Puis, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Harry, inquiet, la suivit. Hermione, dans son élan, n'entendit pas son ami l'appeler et elle disparut dans les couloirs. Potter décida d'aller dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage, il savait que la jolie brune y aller souvent pour réfléchir (ou pleurer).  
Mimi Geignarde l'accueillit en ricanant, gênée par la vision du jeune homme. Elle partit se cacher dans les canalisations en provoquant une inondation. Harry se pencha de façon à repérer les pieds d'Hermione dans les toilettes. Il frappa à la dernière porte puis en tourna la poignée vermoulue.  
Hermione était assise sur la cuvette, la tête plongée dans le creux de ses mains.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
- Rien de grave Harry, mais tu sais que je prends tout à cœur et ce concours me ronge. »  
Elle se leva, sortit des toilettes et reprit la parole :  
« Je me suis fixée un objectif trop haut, et il est trop tard pour que je fasse machine arrière. De plus, Rogue me cherche en permanence avec ça. Tu as vu comme je lui ai répondu tout à l'heure ! Non mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… »  
Harry regarda son amie s'époumoner puis demanda :  
- « Quel est ce concours au juste ?  
- Rogue nous a demandé de réaliser une potion qui révèle les secrets de celui qui la boira. Cependant, la personne en question ne doit pas savoir qu'elle est en train de boire un philtre.  
- Et quelle potion as-tu choisi ?  
- Euh…je… »  
Hermione n'osait pas révéler à son ami ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit finalement qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui car elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Elle lui dit :  
- « Promets-moi de ne pas me juger Harry, d'accord ?  
- Mais voyons, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas te juger.  
- Très bien. »  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :  
- « J'ai décidé de faire une potion révélatrice de fantasmes.  
- Serieux ? Mais c'est super ! Tu pourrais faire chanter Malfoy avec ça, c'est très intéressant !  
- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas Malfoy que j'ai choisi.  
- Alors c'est sur qui ?  
- Le professeur Rogue, avoua-t-elle à du bout des lèvres.  
- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, j'en avais besoin. Je suis obligée.  
- Hermione, tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Plus maintenant, et surtout comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui faire boire ma potion ? »  
Harry croisa les bras, pencha la tête vers la gauche et se mit à réfléchir.  
- « Lorsque Rogue l'aura bu, comment vas-tu faire pour voir ses fantasmes ?  
- Ca c'est le second problème. Je dois le regarder dans les yeux après qu'il ait ingurgité la potion.  
- Je vais t'aider Hermione, déclara Harry, heureux d'aider son amie.  
- Harry, personne ne doit être aidé et je ne sais même pas comment tu pourrais faire…  
- Personne ne le saura. Et puis j'ai une idée. Tous les soirs après les cours, les professeurs se réunissent et discutent ensemble de leur journée. Rogue sera là, c'est obligé.  
- D'accord, mais comment faire pour lui faire boire la potion ?  
- Dans son jus de citrouille ! Cela n'alternera pas les effets de la potion et il ne remarquera rien.  
- Très bien. Et comment la verser dans son verre ? Je vais me faire repérer, et puis je ne peux pas entrer comme ça dans la salle des professeurs…à moins que…je demande au professeur McGonagall ! Je lui dirai que je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe de la salle commune.  
- Parfait ! Et moi je prendrai la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et je verserai discrètement la potion dans le verre de Rogue !  
- Par Merlin mais que ferais-je sans toi ! »  
Elle sauta dans les bras de son ami, celui-ci rougit et baissa les yeux.  
- « Vas vite finir ta potion et retrouve-moi à 17 heures dans la grande salle. »  
Hermione partit en courant préparer sa mixture.

**Alors ? J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu. Vendredi je publierai la suite.  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Xander**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emy78 Diabolique ? carrément et ce n'est pas fini P  
Ste7851 je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews. Concernant Harry et Hermione leur amitié est ambiguë mais en aucun cas il ne s'immiscera dans la relation SS/HG.  
Lili666 Content que tu adore toujours voici la suite.**

**Est-ce que Hermione va réussir à faire boire sa potion à Rogue ? Vous voulez du suspense ? Rendez-vous en bas du chapitre D**

**Chapitre 5**  
_La fiole_

Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle saisit son chaudron ainsi que tous les ingrédients nécessaires et se mit au travail. Elle disposait d'une heure de libre grâce au concours, ce qui lui permettait de travailler sans une horde de curieux derrière elle.

Les vapeurs tourbillonnaient au-dessus du chaudron et enivraient Hermione. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la potion plongeait la jeune femme dans un état de transe. Elle passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Son esprit divaguât et soudain le visage du professeur Rogue lui apparut doucement. Il la fixait tout en lui souriant puis lui tendit la main. Hermione la saisit et ils se mirent à se déhancher sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. La jolie brune mit sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentait ses battements du cœur se mêlaient à ceux du directeur des Serpentards. Elle releva la tête, le regarda puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. Il la saisit par la taille et lui embrassa le front, Hermione en fermât les yeux de bien-être.

Tout à coup, elle émergea lorsqu'elle entendit les bulles de la potion qui éclataient.  
- « Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix en rougissant. Ce philtre est vraiment puissant ! »  
Elle prit une fiole vide puis la remplit de sa potion grâce à une louche. Elle lança un « Recurvite » afin de faire disparaitre le reste contenu dans le chaudron puis elle rangea ses affaires.

Soudain, des élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.  
- « Ouf, juste à temps, pensa-t-elle. »  
Harry entra à son tour dans la pièce, suivi de près par Ron. Potter regarda son amie et celle-ci lui fit une signe de tête l'air de dire « mission accomplie ». Elle lui sourit et partit rejoindre Ginny qui l'appeler.

En milieu d'après-midi, tous les élèves avaient cours de Potions, ce qui n'enchantait pas Hermione à l'idée de voir son professeur. Elle alla s'assoir en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle prit son livre et se tourna afin de trouver du réconfort dans les yeux d'Harry.  
Cependant, Rogue s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle. Harry fit les gros yeux à son amie comme pour lui signaler le danger qui s'approchait. Elle finit par se retourner et fut surprise que Rogue soit en face d'elle.  
- « Vous cherchez quelque chose Miss Granger ?  
- Non professeur, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Alors êtes-vous prête ? Dites-le nous comme ça nous pourrons commencer à travailler, lui dit-il, énervé.  
- Je suis désolée professeur, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. »  
Rogue alla se rassoir à son bureau et donna à ses élèves des recherches à faire dans leur livre de Potions.

Pendant ce temps, il dévisagea un à un les élèves de la classe. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Hermione, il s'arrêta et se mit à l'observer. Celle-ci, sans s'en rendre compte, croisait et décroisait les jambes, ce qui permettait à son professeur d'avoir une vue directe sur son entrejambe. Il put y voir un shorty noir en dentelle ainsi que de belles jambes dénudées. Il prit bien le temps de se rincer l'œil lorsque soudainement, en voulant regarder son visage, il vit qu'Hermione le fixait.

Hermione vit dans ses yeux la même lueur scintillante comme lorsqu'elle s'était penchée dans les cachots. Il détourna le regard sans sourciller et se mit à lire son livre de Potions.  
Hermione, troublée, ne put continuer à travailler et attendit la fin du cours pour rejoindre Harry.

17 heures. Hermione entra dans la grande salle, la fiole à la main. Il n'y avait encore personne alors elle décida de s'assoir. Au même moment, elle entendit son prénom mais ne vit personne. Soudain, Harry ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et apparut devant son amie.  
- « Je vois que tu as ta cape.  
- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Es-tu prête ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Allons-y. »  
Tous les deux se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui donnait accès à la salle des professeurs.

Hermione frappa 3 coups à la porte. Elle entra lorsqu'elle entendit un professeur lui donner l'autorisation. Harry, dissimulé sous la cape, se faufila en même temps que son amie. Ils avancèrent lentement. Hermione cherchait Rogue du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se mit à paniquer à l'idée d'échouer sa mission. Elle sentit la main d'Harry se poser sur son épaule en signe de soutien.  
- « Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Euh… Je m'excuse professeur, mais il se trouve que… »  
Au même moment, Rogue entra dans la salle en pestant d'avoir été retardé par un Griffondor de premier année qui s'était perdu. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Hermione, il la fixa mais ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Il partit s'assoir en face de McGonagall.  
- « Vous disiez ? reprit Dumbledore.  
- Je… Je dois parler au professeur McGonagall. »  
Dumbledore tendit la main en direction de la directrice des Griffondors.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa directrice de maison, Rogue ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Harry en profita pour se faufiler vers Rogue et versa la fiole dans le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il tenait à la main. Dumbledore plissa les yeux en direction de Severus. Ne voyant rien, il se remit à parler au professeur Chourave.  
Harry retint son souffle et alla discrètement tapoter la main d'Hermione afin de lui signaler que tout été prêt. Cette dernière s'approcha du professeur McGonagall et lui dit :  
- « Professeur, je n'ai pas été mise au courant du nouveau mot de passe et la Grosse Dame refuse de me laisser passer. En plus, je ne trouve ni Harry ni Ron.  
- Je croyais l'avoir dit en classe ce matin…  
- Oui, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas été très attentive à ce moment-là.  
- Bon écoutez-moi bien cette fois-ci car je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois. « Singe grimpant », d'accord ?  
-Je vous remercie professeur, dit-elle en souriant. »  
Hermione regarda Rogue qui était en train de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Au moment même où il bu une gorgée, il comprit que Miss Granger complotait.  
- « Que faites-vous Miss… »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione pénétrait déjà dans les yeux noirs de son professeur et commença à voir l'objet de son fantasme…

**Affreux ce suspens je sais D Avez-vous apprécié ce 5****ième**** chapitre ? Merci de m'avoir lu.  
A demain pour la suite P  
Xander**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors ce suspense ? Terrible je sais P Je suis ravi que ma fic vous plaise. Etant donné que c'est ma première, voir qu'elle vous intéresse est très plaisant !  
Je vous promets pas mal de rebondissements pour la fin de cette fic et là je vous entends déjà  
(Laaaaaaa suite !) Est-ce que nos deux amis vont se rapprocher où bien se séparer ? En attendant vous allez enfin découvrir dans ce chapitre, le fameux fantasme de Rogue (Quel cochon !). **

**Chapitre 6**  
_L'autre_

Hermione vit un à un les professeurs disparaitre, tous sauf Rogue. Tout autour d'elle, les objets bougeaient, allaient et venaient dans la pièce. Elle sentit que son corps commençait à se soulever du sol. Son regard était toujours plongé dans celui de son professeur. Puis, tout devint clair. Enfin, plutôt sombre. A vrai dire, elle se trouvait dans les cachots et plus précisément dans la salle de cours de Rogue.

Elle put s'y voir assise à sa table, tous les élèves étaient assis eux aussi. Elle regarda Rogue et le vit très concentré, la tête un peu baissée, à essayer de voir quelque chose près de son autre « elle ». Elle traversa la salle et s'installa à côté de son professeur. Elle put voir avec effroi que, sans le vouloir, son autre « elle » dévoilait son intimité à son professeur. Aussi, elle fut choquée de constater qu'un homme comme lui puisse se laisser tenter par une jeune femme de tout juste 18 ans. Elle se rappela qu'elle était dans ses fantasmes.

La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. Roque ne prit pas la peine de se lever et attendit que tous les élèves furent dehors mais au moment même où il se levait pour sortir à son tour de la salle, l'autre Hermione entra à nouveau. Elle stoppa net en regardant son professeur.  
Hermione regarda à son tour Rogue et découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci était en érection.  
- « Miss Granger, veuillez sortir.  
- Non professeur apparemment vous avez besoin d'aide ! répondit la jeune insolente en allant vers son professeur d'une démarche féline.

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux et Rogue n'en perdait pas une miette. Lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher, elle lui fit une petite tape sur la main et, avec un regard très sexy, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
- « Pas tout de suite professeur, soyez sage.  
- Oh…Miss Granger… »  
Elle le poussa et le fit s'assoir sur sa chaise à son bureau. Le double d'Hermione se tourna dos à son professeur, se pencha en avant et lui dévoila ses jolies fesses rebondies. Elle se pressa contre le membre dur de Rogue, lui prit ses mains et les plaqua sur ses seins. Elle eut la chair de poule et commença à faire des mouvements suggestifs. Elle prit l'index de son professeur et se mit à le sucer. Rogue, de sa main libre, déboutonna la chemise de son élève et put lui toucher ses jolis seins. Il descendit sa main et caressa son ventre du bout des doigts. Il descendit encore plus bas et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle balançait ses cheveux dans le visage de son professeur tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens sur sa verge. Rogue remonta doucement de la cuisse de cette beauté et commença à lui caresser le clitoris. De ses longs doigts fins et experts, il fit gémir la jeune femme (qui était déjà très mouillée) qui le supplia de s'introduire en elle. Il la pénétra d'abord avec son majeur puis ajouta son index. Il faisait des vas-et-viens tout en malaxant le sein droit de son élève. Celle-ci se releva un peu et dégagea le pénis de son professeur et se mit à le masturber. Rogue laissa échapper des soupirs de plus en plus rauques. Puis, elle se tourna, se mit à genoux et commença à l'embrasser le long de son sexe. Elle donna quelques coups de langue sur son gland avant de rentrer la verge d'un coup dans sa bouche. Rogue ferma les yeux et eut un léger sourire. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la Griffondor puis lui malaxa à nouveau les seins. Il la prit par les épaules et la tira vers lui. Elle lui monta dessus et s'installa au-dessus de son pénis. Elle prit la tête de Rogue entre ses mains puis commença à monter et descendre sur la verge de son professeur tout en gémissant et en criant :  
- « Professeur ! Mmmh… »  
Rogue se leva tout en portant Hermione et la déposa sur son bureau, toujours en elle. Il continua à la pénétrer tout en léchant ses seins.

De son côté, Hermione était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était en train de se voir faire l'amour avec son professeur.

Rogue augmenta la cadence tout en caressant le clitoris de la demoiselle qui, maintenant, hurlait du double plaisir que lui procurait le directeur des Serpentards. Ils se cambrèrent en même temps et jouirent ensemble dans un gémissement qui en disait long sur le moment de plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager.

Rogue se rhabilla, Hermione aussi. Puis, il s'assit et elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
- « A bientôt professeur, dit-elle, en se levant.  
- A bientôt Miss Granger, répondit Rogue. »

Soudain, tout tourna autour d'Hermione et elle sentit une fois de plus ses pieds quitter le sol. Puis, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue, dans la salle des professeurs.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais celui-ci la prit par le bras et la fit sortir rapidement. Dumbledore se leva et demanda au professeur Rogue ce qu'il se passait.  
- « Rien Albus, ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
La jeune fille voulut se dégager mais Rogue la tenait fermement.  
- « Qu'allait vous faire professeur ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il l'amena dans les cachots et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours de Potions. Il la fit assoir et se retourna, puis ferma la porte, furieux. 

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! À bientôt pour la suite.

Xander


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous remercie les filles de vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.  
Emy tu es excusée mais tu devras te rattraper )  
Nous nous rapprochons de la fin de cette fic (noooon ce n'est pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), je vous rassure tout de même il y en aura encore quelques-uns. Je vous souhaite chères amies une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**  
_« Mais qu'ai-je fais ? »_

D'atroces idées défilèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.  
- « Professeur, vous n'allez pas me… ».  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue se précipita vers elle.  
- « Miss Granger ! Je ne suis pas aussi horrible que vous le pensez ! cria-t-il, offusqué en agitant les bras.  
- Mais alors pourquoi m'emmener ici ? Et puis, comment avez-vous deviné ?  
- Je suis légilimens, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Je vous trouvais bizarre depuis quelques jours, et lorsque vous vous êtes rapprochée de moi dans la salle des professeurs, j'ai pu lire, bien que trop tard, ce que vous vouliez faire. Mais comment avez-vous osé faire ce que vous venez de faire ?  
- Je suis désolée professeur ! Mais vous aussi vous agissez bizarrement avec moi, et maintenant je sais pourquoi !  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? dit-il en s'asseyant.  
- Voyons, vous n'êtes qu'un homme, dit-elle en se levant et en se rapprochant de Rogue appuyé sur son bureau.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Et bien comme tous les hommes, vous êtes faible et vous vous laissez submerger par vos pulsions sexuelles. »

Rogue, énervé par l'insolence et la désinvolture de son élève, se leva d'un bond et la saisit par le bras.  
- « Miss Granger, vous êtes insupportable !  
- Je vous retourne le compliment.  
- Petite peste ! »  
Il saisit sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, furieux que la demoiselle mette un doigt sur sa faiblesse et l'embrassa comme pour la faire taire. Hermione ferma les yeux et se sentit soulagée d'un poids invisible. Elle se surprit à aimer ce baiser. Elle n'eut pas la force de reculer et n'en avait pas envie. C'est comme si ses rêves se réalisaient. Elle sentit comme des papillons lui parcourir le bas ventre, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée pour quiconque, elle sentait ses joues rougirent de plaisir. (_Etait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de son professeur ? Non…enfin… peut-être !)_

Elle répondit au baiser de Rogue tout en passant ses mains dans son dos. Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda durant quelques secondes. Il prit alors conscience de la magnificence de son élève. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit gémir. Elle passa ses mains sous les vêtements de son professeur et toucha la peau de son ventre. Cette peau était si douce comparée au caractère si dur de son hôte.  
Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le ventre de son professeur tandis qu'il soulevait a la jupe de la jeune fille afin de lui caresser les cuisses. Il remonta et saisit à pleines mains les fesses rebondies de son élève. Hermione sentit à travers le pantalon de son professeur qu'il était en érection et se mit à caresser son membre. Rogue, excité, passa sa main sous le devant de la jupe d'Hermione et caressa le sexe de son élève à travers le fameux shorty noir. Lorsqu'il caressa le clitoris déjà tout bombé de la jeune fille, cette dernière soupira de plaisir et embrassa langoureusement son professeur. Elle plaqua à son tour Rogue contre le mur et l'embrassa dans le cou. Tout doucement, elle se mit à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de son professeur. Elle sortit son pénis et se mit à lécher le gland tout en regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne put détacher son regard du sien et avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit ensuite sa verge à pleine main, fit quelques vas-et-viens avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Elle eut un spasme dans le bas ventre à la vue de son professeur qui prenait tant de plaisir. Elle voulait le voir jouir, le voir heureux à ses côtés.

Soudain, on entendit un trousseau de clés derrière la porte. Hermione, paniquée, se releva et se rhabilla. Rogue fit la même chose et se plaça devant Hermione comme pour la cacher. Rusard entra, suivi de près par Miss Teigne qui souffla envers Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
- « Oh excusez-moi professeur, je vous dérange peut-être ? dit-il sans avoir vu Hermione.  
- Comme toujours.  
- Vous fermerez la porte en partant.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-il sèchement. »  
Rusard se pencha de droite à gauche, voulant voir ce que cachait Rogue, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard noir qui le dissuada.  
Rusard sortit très lentement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Rogue.

Durant un certain laps de temps, ni Rogue ni Hermione n'osèrent parler. C'est la jeune femme qui prit la parole en première :  
- « Professeur je… »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue la coupa :  
- « Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?  
- Mais je vous…  
- Taisez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-il, nous sommes allés trop loin. Comment ai-je pu ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.  
- Moi aussi je suis fautive ! Et j'ai adoré ce moment avec vous. Peut-être que vous voudriez l'oublier mais pas moi ! » Hurla Hermione.  
Voyant son professeur qui ne lui répondait pas, elle partit en courant vers son dortoir tout en pleurant.  
Rogue s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- « Mais qu'ai-je fais ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

**La dernière phrase est à double sens. De quoi parle-t-il exactement ? D'avoir causé de la peine à Hermione ou bien d'avoir eu un rapport sexuel avec elle ? J'espère que c'était intéressant ?  
A bientôt.  
Xander**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews motivantes ! Le titre de mon chapitre est ambigu. « Nous » est-il positif ou négatif ? Nos deux tourtereaux vont-ils être réunis ? Moins de blabla et plus d'action, voici le 8ième chapitre.**

**Chapitre 8**  
_Nous_

Hermione pleura durant une longue partie de la nuit. « Mais enfin, pourquoi être dans un tel état ? Je ne devrais même pas être touché par cet homme. Il est si répugnant, si horrible, si… » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'elle se remit à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, les deux maisons rivales, Griffondor et Serpentard, avaient cours de Potions. C'était le jour où Rogue allait annoncer la gagnante. Hermione fut réveillée par Parvati qui était inquiète de ne pas voir son amie descendre :  
- « Hermione ! Hermione lève-toi ! Tu as vu l'heure !  
- Laisse-moi, répondit la jeune fille en se cachant sous les couvertures.  
- Alors là pas question ! Depuis deux jours tu cours partout pour ce concours et maintenant que l'on va connaitre les résultats tu veux rester couchée ? Allez debout ! »  
Parvati tira Hermione par le bras et réussit à la faire assoir sur le lit. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par les pleurs de la nuit.  
- « Par Merlin ! Hermione tu as vu ta tête ! Non mais regarde-toi ! »  
Parvati sortit un miroir de sa poche, l'ouvrit puis le tendit à son amie. Hermione se regarda et esquissa un sourire gêné puis dit :  
- « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas au meilleur de moi-même.  
- Allez, lève-toi. Je vais t'aider à te préparer et on va te refaire une beauté.  
- Ok. »  
Parvati prit les choses en main et, aidée par quelques sorts, maquilla Hermione. Elle lui rendit les pommettes rosées, tout comme ses lèvres et fit ressortir ses yeux à l'aide d'un coup de crayon et de mascara.

Une fois prêtes, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui la regarda d'un air surpris. Quand à Ron, il affichait un sourire béat montrant son approbation quant au nouveau look de la jeune fille.  
- « Hermione, tu es…  
- Pas mal, finit Ron.  
- Merci les garçons, dit-elle en souriant, gênée. »

Hermione se tourna à la recherche de Rogue. Celui-ci était déjà en train de la regarder et sembla lui aussi très étonné par le changement de son élève Hermione fut touchée par la réaction de son professeur et eut un pincement au cœur. Il détourna enfin le regard et l'ignora durant le reste du repas. Le petit déjeuner terminé, les filles participant au concours se rendirent dans les cachots ainsi que les garçons, qui devaient rendre leurs parchemins.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra, elle eut à nouveau ce fameux pincement au cœur. C'est ici, précisément dans cette salle, qu'elle avait partagé un merveilleux moment avec son professeur la veille. Elle alla s'assoir à sa table. Rogue fit bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Il passa à travers les rangs et ramassa un à un les devoirs des garçons dans un silence funéraire.  
Il retourna à son bureau et y lança les parchemins, qui s'éparpillèrent. Il prit la parole et s'adressa aux filles :  
- « Apparemment, ce que j'ai demandé n'est pas du tout de votre niveau, s'énerva-t-il. Pourtant c'était relativement simple. Je devrai peut-être vous donner des cours de premières années, et là, peut-être que vous pourriez arriver à quelque chose ! Dois-je parler des tricheries que j'ai pu observer ? N'est-ce pas, Miss Patil ? »  
Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Rogue reprit :  
- « Dois-je parler de celles qui ont failli tuer leur victime, si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps ? N'est-ce pas Miss Parkinson ? »  
Quelques filles de Griffondor étouffèrent un rire moqueur qu'elles stoppèrent net lorsque Rogue se tourna vers elle.  
- « Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur mesdemoiselles. Choses promises, choses dues. J'accorde 100 points à Griffondor et vous, Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas à participer au prochain examen car vous avez déjà un Optimal d'office. »  
Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade quand il s'adressa à elle. « Pourquoi m'évitait-il autant si c'est pour me récompenser au final ? ». Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il pénétra alors dans son esprit.

Tout d'abord, il vit les rêves érotiques que faisait Hermione sur lui, depuis une semaine ! Il vit également qu'il ne lui était pas insensible au quotidien et surtout, il vit le chagrin qu'il avait provoqué chez son élève. Il cligna des yeux et sortit de son esprit. Il eut un mouvement de recul de la tête puis reprit :  
- « Toutes les autres, préparez vos plumes ! Vous allez en avoir besoin ! cria-t-il. »  
La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves sortirent, tous sauf Hermione qui était restait assise à sa place les bras croisés.  
- « Je dois fermer la porte à clé Miss Granger, grommela Rogue, dépêchez-vous.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait gagner ?  
- Vous étiez la seule à avoir respecté les consignes.  
- Voir les fantasmes de son professeur ne faisait pas partie des consignes !  
- Je sais. Mais vous m'avez bluffé, répliqua Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Moi ? Vous bluffez? Vous plaisantez ?  
- Non. Mais à l'avenir, je souhaiterai que vous ne vous ventiez pas sur ce sujet. On se comprend ? »  
Rogue lui tourna le dos et alla vers la porte.  
- « Oui je comprends. Mais maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ?  
- « Nous » ?  
- Oui, « nous ». Avez-vous déjà oublié ?  
- Ce ne fut qu'une regrettable erreur. Il n'y a pas de « nous », dit-il sans se retourner, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il mentait.  
Hermione prit ses affaires et se leva d'un bond. Puis elle partit en courant tout en bousculant son professeur en passant.

Rogue s'assit sur le premier tabouret venu, ferma les yeux et dit à voix basse :  
- « Un jour Granger, un jour, « nous » existera peut-être. »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Xander**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mesdemoiselles, je suis ravi que ma fic vous plaise autant ! Sadique moi ? oui un peu mais c'est pour le bien de la fic p  
Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en auteur favoris et en fic favorite ! Merci merci …**

Chapitre 9  
_Troll & transplanage_

Quelques jours passèrent et les notes d'Hermione en Potions chutaient considérablement. Inquiète, le professeur McGonagall convoqua Hermione dans son bureau, ainsi que Rogue.

La jeune fille arriva en retard. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte puis entra. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer son professeur de Potions.  
- « Bonjour professeur McGonagall, excusez-moi du retard.  
- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger. Ecoutez, si je vous ai faite venir ici, c'est pour vous parler de vos notes en Potions. Vous avez obtenu votre Optimal mais depuis vous régressez, vous avez même obtenu un Troll ! Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ?  
- Je suis désolée. J'ai du mal à me concentrer en ce moment, surtout en cours de Potions, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Rogue. »  
Celui-ci serra les dents. McGonagall reprit :  
- « Auriez-vous besoin de cours particulier ?  
- Non merci, se hâta-t-elle de répondre. Je me débrouillerai toute seule, il faut juste que je me reprenne. »  
Pour la première fois depuis l'entretien, Rogue parla mais en évitant le regard de son élève:  
- « Vous devez faire des efforts Miss Granger. »  
- Moi ? Des efforts ? Apprenez à en faire vous-même des efforts, s'énerva-t-elle. »  
Elle se leva rapidement, remercia sa directrice de maison de s'inquiéter pour elle et partit.

- « Severus, où voulez en venir Miss Granger ? Elle a l'air très remontée contre vous…  
- Je ne sais pas moi-même, mentit-il en baissant les yeux. »

Hermione alla dans son dortoir et s'installa dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la soirée où Rogue et elle avait eu un moment d'intimité. Cet instant était gravé dans sa mémoire, à tel point qu'elle pouvait ressentir les émotions qu'elle avait eu. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs et raviva le moment passé.  
A nouveau il l'embrassa, à nouveau il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à la masturber, à nouveau elle prit son sexe et le suça.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle fut à la fois excitée et déçue que ce moment ne se soit déroulé qu'une fois. Elle tira une couverture de plus car il faisait très froid ce soir puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
Soudain, en pleine nuit, elle sentit un courant d'air sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Rogue, qui était en train de lui caresser les seins du bout des doigts. Hermione sursauta mais Rogue plaça son index sur sa bouche afin de lui intimer de se taire. Elle se releva et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
- « Je croyais que vous ne m'aimiez pas, dit-elle à voix basse.  
- Je vous désire depuis longtemps, Hermione, avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour. »  
Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. Cette façon de lui envoyer toujours des pics était sa façon de masquer ses sentiments ! Hermione était rassurée que son professeur partage les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.  
Rogue la prit dans les bras, comme une mariée, et transplana avec elle jusqu'à ses appartements. Il la fit s'assoir sur son lit. Il lui proposa du jus de citrouille qu'elle accepta. Il vint s'assoir auprès d'elle et lui prit la main. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui caressa la joue. Il s'allongea sur le lit et lui intima de venir. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit en souriant de bonheur. Rogue tira sur eux l'une des couvertures et ferma les yeux en serrant fort contre lui son élève adorée.

Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était. Puis, se tournant vers la droite, elle découvrit son professeur de Potions encore endormi. Elle s'accouda pour mieux l'observer. Elle vit avec plaisir qu'il n'avait pas son air renfrogné habituel. Il avait un air serein, apaisé. Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage si pâle. Seules ses lèvres avaient une teinte rosée et se démarquaient de la blancheur de sa peau. Il était torse nu mais un drap le recouvrait.  
Hermione caressa le cou de son professeur du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis elle descendit légèrement sur son torse. Elle se rapprocha et embrassa Rogue doucement. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses songes, répondit au baiser. Il la saisit et la fit monter sur lui à califourchon. Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux :  
- « Miss Granger ? Mais que faites-vous là ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.  
- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Vous êtes venu me chercher dans mon dortoir cette nuit…  
- Je ne vous ai quand même pas amenée ici en transplanant ?  
- Si.  
- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Nous ne pouvons nous embrasser, je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis professeur et vous êtes mon élève.  
- Ecoutez, vous êtes venus me chercher et vous m'avez clairement dit que vous me désirez ! Alors pourquoi revenir sur vos paroles ?  
- Mais j'avais un peu bu !  
- L'ivresse n'y est pour rien ! Bien au contraire elle vous a donné du courage. Et d'ailleurs, je sens bien que je vous fais de l'effet ! »  
Effectivement, Hermione était toujours assise sur son professeur et elle pouvait sentir l'érection de ce dernier. Elle commença à se frotter sur le membre dur de Rogue. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais, excité par la jeune fille, il finit par céder.  
- « Granger… »

Il la saisit par les bras et la fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il lui releva son débardeur et découvrit sa poitrine. Ses tétons durcis, Rogue les embrassa puis les lécha. Hermione soupira de plaisir et passa ses mains dans son dos. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en descendant vers son bas ventre. Il baissa son short et, de ses longs doigts, commença à caresser ses lèvres puis les embrassa. Il lui écarta les cuisses afin de mieux se positionner mais Hermione se releva.  
- « Non professeur, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- Vous donnez du plaisir Miss »  
Il reprit donc ses activités. Il commença à lécher son sexe jusqu'à son clitoris. Hermione eut un sursaut et se cambra, ce qui fit atterrir la tête de Rogue directement dans son sexe.  
- « Oh ! Excusez-moi prof… »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue recommençait de plus belle. Tandis qu'il léchait son clitoris, il caressa ses seins et son ventre. La jeune fille soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et commença à la masturber. En même temps, il lui léchait les seins goulument. Hermione se cramponna à Rogue et hurla de plaisir. Elle jouit entre les doigts de son professeur. Celui-ci sourit de fierté.  
- « Ca Granger, c'est un orgasme, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

La jeune fille était haletante. Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son torse.  
- « Allez-vous préparer, la salle de bain et au fond du couloir à gauche. Nous avons cours ce matin. »  
Hermione se leva et se déshabilla devant son professeur. Elle lui sourit et partit se laver.

Rogue, toujours excité, s'assit au bord du lit. Il aurait bien aimé continuer et lui faire enfin l'amour.  
- « Ce soir, Miss, ce soir, dit-il à voix basse, un sourire aux lèvres. »

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu.  
Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé pour publier ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces jours-ci ! Suis-je pardonné ?  
A bientôt p  
Xander**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mesdemoiselles, je suis sincèrement désolé de mon retard. Voici mon 10****ième**** chapitre et je dois vous annoncer la fin de ma fic pour le 12****ième**** chapitre.  
Dans celui-ci vous verrez la naissance d'une complicité et le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, qui, espérons-le se terminera bien !  
Je vous remercie à toutes de vos reviews très encourageant !**

Chapitre 10  
_La bibliothèque_

Une fois lavée, Hermione prit le chemin des dortoirs afin d'aller chercher ses livres de cours. Elle arriva devant la grosse dame, qui lui dit :  
- « Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir ce matin, Miss.  
- Vous dormiez profondément, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.  
- Le mot de passe ?  
- « Singe grimpant ».  
- Merci. »  
Hermione gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la salle commune puis elle prit la direction de son dortoir. Elle entra discrètement.  
- « Hermione ! sursauta Ginny.  
- Ginny tu m'as fait peur !  
- Toi aussi figure-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin… Où étais-tu ?  
- Euh…j'ai…je suis allée courir, j'avais besoin de me défouler.  
- Te défouler ? »  
La rouquine regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur.  
- « Oui, me défouler. Et puis arrêtes de me poser toutes ces questions ! »  
La brunette prit ses livres sous le bras et quitta le dortoir, en partant elle lança un _Bon j'y vais, salut_. 

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle alla rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elle s'assit en soupirant de fatigue.  
- « Ca va Hermione ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Oui, merci et toi ?  
- Ca fait une heure que tu es levée et te voilà déjà fatiguée, lança Ron. »  
Hermione rigola en baissant les yeux, pensant à sa matinée si active. Elle se tourna et chercha Rogue du regard. Ne le voyant pas, elle se retourna et baissa les yeux.

Soudain, elle sentit une odeur familière, une odeur qui l'excita. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux humer ce doux parfum aux fragrances si subtiles.  
- « Mais qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ? demanda Ron en faisant une grimace dégoutée tout en se pinçant le nez.  
- C'est Rogue ! Montra Harry d'un signe de tête, surprit par l'odeur de son professeur. »  
Hermione se tourna et vit Rogue passer derrière elle. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant et la jeune fille troublée, rougit de plaisir.  
Elle se retourna vers ses deux amis et prit une coupe de jus de citrouille. Harry et Ron la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille était si joyeuse tout d'un coup.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent tous les trois en cours de Potions. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry et Ron se mirent à tousser tellement l'odeur du parfum de Rogue était forte. Ils se mirent à rigoler mais Hermione les engueula :  
- « Crétins ! Vous ne savez même pas différencier un parfum de l'odeur de vos chaussettes ! »  
Rogue, spectateur de la scène, fut amusée de la rébellion de son amante. Cette dernière vint s'assoir au premier rang, face à son professeur. Elle lui décocha un sourire rapide auquel celui-ci répondit par un signe de tête. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle était stressée et excitée de voir son professeur si près d'elle, après ce qu'il s'était passé au réveil.

Le cours débuta. Rogue se leva et fit le tour de la classe. Pendant ce temps, les élèves faisaient des recherches dans leur livre. Pas un élève n'osait relever la tête, de peur de recevoir des brimades. Rogue passa derrière Hermione et lui caressa le dos discrètement, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle rougit et fut parcourue de frissons.

Il alla se rassoir à son bureau et la fixa, fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Hermione eut une idée qui l'amusa beaucoup. Elle descendit ses mains sous son bureau et remonta sa jupe jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Rogue n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle écarta les jambes et permit à son amant de regarder son entrejambe. Elle se caressa l'intérieur des cuisses puis remonta doucement vers son sexe. Elle commença à se caresser à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Hermione ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec envie son professeur. Celui-ci se tenait aux rebords de son bureau tout en serrant les dents. Hermione s'arrêta car elle était sur le point de commencer à gémir. Elle sourit à son professeur qui se leva afin de procéder à sa seconde ronde.

Il passa à nouveau dans les rangs, mais au moment de passer derrière Granger, celle-ci avait compris son petit jeu et s'était préparée. Ainsi, lorsque Rogue passa derrière elle, il sentit une main lui caresser le pénis. Troublé, il en eut une érection. Hermione, fière d'elle, se tourna vers son professeur et se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Rogue alla se rassoir le plus vite possible.

Il décocha un sourire cochon à Hermione puis, avec son index, il fit signe à son élève de se concentrer sur son livre de Potions (il fallait tout de même qu'elle étudie un minimum). La cloche sonna avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu remettre le nez dans son livre. En partant, elle se retourna vers son professeur et lui envoya un baiser. Celui-ci lui sourit.

A la pause déjeuner, Hermione était ailleurs, absente. Harry lui parlait mais la jeune fille ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son ami. Une seule chose l'intéressait : Rogue. Elle avait envie de le voir, de le toucher, de le regarder, de sentir son parfum, d'être avec lui tout simplement. A ce même moment, Rogue pénétra dans la Grande Salle, suivie par les effluves de son parfum. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hermione puis passa son chemin. La jeune fille regarda son bol de soupe et y vit un message. _« Rendez-vous ce soir à la bibliothèque, à 20 heures précises. Rogue. »_ Hermione se tourna vers Rogue et celui-ci porta son index à sa bouche, comme pour dire que c'était un secret. Hermione sourit et commença son petit déjeuner.

Hermione était impatiente d'être à ce soir. A la limite, elle aurait voulu accélérer le temps en jetant un sort. La journée se poursuivit et elle continua à penser à ce qu'elle voulait faire avec son professeur. Elle aimerait qu'il la touche comme ce matin, et elle aussi elle pourrait lui faire du bien.

Le soir venu, Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny, entra dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Elle regarda sa montre : 19 heures. _« Plus qu'une heure, pensa-t-elle. »_ Elle s'assit et commença à manger avec ses amis.  
Harry raconta comment il avait attrapé le vif d'or et comment Drago s'était mangé un cognard en pleine tête, ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Ron quant à lui, raconta qu'il avait enfin réuni toutes les cartes des chocogrenouilles. Hermione écoutait attentivement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de son professeur de Potions durant tout le diner.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était 20 heures, elle se leva en prétextant une grande fatigue. Elle partit presque en courant en direction de la bibliothèque. Arrivée devant, elle ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne. 

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, le 11****ième**** sera pour le 21/03 promis !  
A bientôt,  
Xander**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cher amis lecteurs et lectrices, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cet immonde retard. J'ai eu un problème avec le site FF et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vous poster mon 11 ième chapitre.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Concernant le dernier chapitre il sera énorme, je suis à 6 pages manuscrites et je ne suis qu'au début et en plus des travaux (oui je rénove l'appart à ma copine) je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.  
Cependant je ne vous oublis pas et je vous promets une fin assez sympa.  
Oui mon prénom c'est Alexander lol.**

Chapitre 11  
_Le bain_

Hermione attendait, seule, dans la bibliothèque noire et froide. Elle était inquiète. _« Est-ce que Rogue va bien ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »_ Cela faisait une heure qu'elle attendait désespérément son professeur.

Enervée, déçue et triste, Hermione décida de partir. Elle parcourra les couloirs, les épaules basses, dépitée par le lapin que venait de lui poser Rogue.

Soudain, elle fut plaquée face contre le mur et une main lui bâillonna la bouche. Apeurée, Hermione ferma les yeux et se raidit. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou puis un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Miss Granger, je suis désolé, souffla Rouge dans l'oreille de son élève. »

Il dégagea doucement sa main de la bouche d'Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

- « Où étiez-vous ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je vous ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure !  
- J'étais avec Dumbledore. Il m'a posé des questions concernant l'autre soir, quand vous êtes venue dans la salle des professeurs et que vous avez vu mon fantasme… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise et apeurée de la convocation de Rogue chez Dumbledore.

- « Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Etant donné que je suis légilimens, j'ai pénétré dans votre esprit lorsque vous étiez à proximité de moi et j'ai pu voir votre mépris pour votre directrice de maison , le professeur McGonagall, j'ai donc décidé de m'en occuper moi-même.  
- Et il vous a cru ?  
- Apparemment, répondit-il avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. »

Rogue passa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et prit son amant dans les bras.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir d'à côté. Hermione lâcha son professeur et regarda à droite puis à gauche, un endroit pour se cacher. Rogue, amusé de la réaction de son élève, la saisit par les hanches et transplana dans son appartement.

- « Professeur ! Prévenez-moi avant de transplaner !  
- Je vous préviendrai la prochaine fois Miss. »

Il la souleva, la posa délicatement sur le lit puis lui demanda d'attendre.

Rogue partit dans la salle de bain et sortit sa baguette. Il murmura quelques sorts et remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bain était moussant et une centaine de bougies était répartie dans toute la pièce.

Il invita Hermione, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce que son professeur pouvait bien fabriquer dans la salle de bain, à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut frappée par le romantisme qui émanait de cette pièce.

Rogue l'attendait déjà dans la baignoire. Elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir se dénuder devant lui. Elle se prêta volontiers au jeu. Elle commença à ôter son pull ainsi que sa cravate et les lança négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fit sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et se pencha de sorte à ce que son professeur puisse voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle retira finalement sa chemise puis sa jupe. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle et shorty assorti.

Devant ce corps si pur et si beau, Rogue s'excita. Il traversa la baignoire et s'approcha de la jeune fille comme s'il voulait la faire entrer dedans. Hermione recula et fit un non de la tête. Elle fit glisser son shorty lentement le long de ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Rogue ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux.

Elle entra dans la baignoire et vint se mettre à califourchon sur son professeur. Elle lui caressa le visage puis passa ses mains sur son torse. Rogue lui toucha les cheveux et l'embrassa. Il descendit ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse empoigner ses fesses à pleines mains. Hermione eut un frisson de plaisir.  
Elle descendit sa main en direction du sexe de son professeur. Celui-ci était en érection, ce qui excita encore plus la demoiselle qui commença à frotter son sexe sur le membre dur de Rogue. Ce dernier pouvait voir la poitrine de son élève bouger en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il se redressa un peu afin de lécher les seins de la jeune fille. Celle-ci commença à gémir et accéléra ses mouvements tout en se cramponnant à son professeur.

Elle se pencha vers Rogue et lui dit à l'oreille :  
- « Prends-moi maintenant.  
- En es-tu sûre Hermione ?  
- Oh oui ! J'ai envie de toi. »

Rouge prit les choses en main. Il les fit échanger de position et, délicatement, il commença à la pénétrer. Hermione se crispa un peu au début mais ce ne fut pas très douloureux car elle était vraiment très excitée. Pour faire passer la « douleur », Rogue caressa le clitoris d'Hermione tout en la pénétrant, ce qui la détendit de suite. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de son professeur tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence. Il prenait plaisir à voir les seins de son élève remuer aussi fort, il les empoigna tous les deux et les malaxa.  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. C'était un moment vraiment intense pour Hermione. C'était sa première fois et elle le faisait avec Rogue, l'homme qu'elle aimait Et puis il y avait le bain, les bougies. _« Trop romantique ! »_. Rogue souleva les jambes de la jeune fille, de sorte à ce que son vagin soit encore plus « ouvert », et continua ses vas-et-viens rapides. Hermione ferma les yeux, elle gémissait de plaisir. Rogue respirait fort mais se délectait du spectacle, son élève allait jouir et c'était grâce à lui. Il la serra contre elle et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent ensemble.

Hermione avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, quant à Rogue, il était ravi. Il s'enleva d'elle et s'appuya contre la baignoire en face d'elle. Il prit délicatement l'un des pieds d'Hermione et commença à le masser. Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Elle était vraiment comblée.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini leur bain, ils passèrent chacun une serviette et allèrent sur le lit de Rogue. Ils s'embrassèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, puis s'endormirent.

**Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews extra !  
C'est très motivant !  
Mille mercis.  
Xander.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rassurez-vous ce n 'est pas le chapitre de fin ! Je suis obligé de le fractionner en parties étant donné qu'il sera super long. Voici donc la première partie de l'ultime chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, chères amies lectrices.**

Chapitre 12 (partie A)  
_« Tu m'aimes ? »_

Harry et Ron étaient intrigués par leur jeune amie. Pourquoi était-elle si joyeuse, si pleine de vie ? Ils avaient remarqué un net changement chez Hermione depuis déjà quelques mois. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu engendrer cet amour de la vie et surtout des cours de Potions ?

Quant à Hermione, elle découvrait les plaisirs de l'amour, le sentiment du bonheur partagé avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : ROGUE. Le voir, le sentir, être blottie contre lui, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras… Jours après jours, nuits après nuits, secondes après secondes, elle était obsédée par cet homme.

Mais, il y avait un ombre au tableau. Etait-il avec Hermione par amour ? Ou juste pour les plaisirs charnels qu'elle lui offrait ? Et cette double question intriguait Hermione, surtout que la fin d'année était là. En effet, ce soir tout le monde saura quelle maison a obtenu le plus de points.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre ses amis autour du petit déjeuner. Elle était emprise de mélancolie. Elle n'arrivait pas à partager les fous rires de ses amis.

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva. Tous les élèves se tournèrent pour lui faire face. Hermione chercha Rogue du regard. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui, celui-ci lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. _« Qu'a-t-il en tête ? songea Hermione_ _»_.

Soudain le directeur prit la parole :  
- « Je vous félicite pour cette nouvelle année passée à Poudlard. Etant donné que ce soir nous saurons quelle maison gagne la coupe des 4 maisons, je souhaiterai organiser un bal en cet honneur. Vous danserez avec les personnes qui vous feront le plus plaisir. »  
A cet instant, Dumbledore porta son regard sur Hermione, puis se retourna vers Rogue. Les élèves étaient plongés dans un mutisme commun.  
Puis, il reprit la parole :  
- « C'est pourquoi, aucun cours n'est assuré aujourd'hui, afin que vous puissiez vous rendre au village pour acheter vos tenues de soirées. »  
Une vague déferlante de cris de joie roula sur tous les élèves, et la salle tout entière applaudit.

Soudain, Hermione eut une sensation de plaisir. Ses seins pointaient à travers sa chemise (chose que Ron remarqua de suite). Elle sentit même son sexe s'humidifier. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? se demanda Hermione »_. Elle serra les jambes comme pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs mais en vain, elle continuait à mouiller De plus, l'envie de gémir lui brulait les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de se faire masturber. _« ROGUE !, pensa-t-elle »._ Elle se tourna et vit son professeur en train de la fixer tout en murmurant quelque chose.  
Surprise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.

Elle se leva brusquement tout en prétextant une excuse puis sortit de la Grande Salle._ « Comment Rogue pouvait-il prendre le risque d'exposer notre relation en me masturbant à distance devant toute l'école ? »_.

Brusquement, elle entendit des pas rapides derrière elle. Ayant peur qu'un de ses amis la suive pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle avait, Hermione partit en courant sans se retourner.  
Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard qui l'amena dans une tour. Les escaliers étaient vertigineux et très étroits. Une simple torche en éclairait faiblement l'intérieur. Hermione entendit les pas s'arrêter derrière la porte puis elle vit la poignée commencer à se tourner. Paniquée, elle commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Le courage de se retourner manquait à Hermione mais au moment où elle en fût capable elle ne vit personne.  
Elle s'arrêta de monter, descendit quelques marches, mais toujours rien.

Soudain, elle se retourna et fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit en tomber à la renverse. Rogue se tenait droit devant elle. Il avait transplané jusqu'à la marche au-dessus d'elle, et la regardait avec un sourire insolent aux lèvres :  
- « Tu as peur ?  
- Très drôle ! Ne recommence jamais ça ou sinon…  
- Ou sinon quoi ? coupa Rogue.  
- Ou je vais me fâcher, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répondit-il, amusé. »  
Rogue saisit son élève par les hanches et transplana jusqu'à ses appartements.

- « Que faisons-nous là ? demanda Hermione.  
- J'ai envie de toi, lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
- Alors comme tu as envie de moi, je dois assouvir tes pulsions ?  
- Oui.  
- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, moi.  
- L'appétit vient en mangeant.  
- Comment peux-tu oser me parler comme ça ? Je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi ?  
- Non, mais rien que le fait de te voir m'excite. Et j'aime te faire l'amour.  
- Mais moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Hermione en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.  
- Et bien je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi si tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, dit-elle attristée.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! rétorqua-t-il, agacé. »  
Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, posa la main sur la poignée et se tourna légèrement.  
- « Tu me déçois, lui dit-elle la voix tremblante. »  
Puis elle partit, laissant Rogue dans l'escalier, stoïque.

Hermione regagna son dortoir. Elle entra dans ses draps toute habillée et se mit à pleurer. Ginny, qui entrait dans la pièce, vit son amie dans son lit en pleine journée.  
- « Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Oui, mais laisses-moi. »  
Ginny tira les draps d'un coup sec, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper à temps.  
- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est parce que l'on quitte Poudlard ? »  
Hermione eut un frêle sourire devant la naïveté de son amie.  
- « Oui c'est ça, mentit-elle, ne voulant pas parler de Rogue.  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas , dans quelques mois tu entres en 7ème année, les vacances vont vite passer ! Et puis debout ! On a un bal à préparer, on va aller au village et se trouver des très belles tenues dit-elle en souriant. »  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Ginny la sortit du lit et l'entraina dans les couloirs.

Durant le trajet, Hermione n'ouvrit pas la bouche. _« Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi. Je me suis faite avoir, je le déteste ! Il s'est complétement servi de moi, je ne suis que son objet, je le déteste ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? Parce qu'il a envie alors je dois le satisfaire ? Je le déteste ! Il est avec moi seulement pour le sexe, je le déteste…mais je l'aime… »._ Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre car elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée du village Toupourètreubô.

_**OH MY GOD non Hermione ne t'en vas pas ! **_**  
à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xander**


	13. Chapter 12 B

**Hermione Jane Rogue Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire, je ne peux bien évidement pas te dire si la fin sera positive ou pas car il y a de la magie dans l'air et se serait bête de tout révéler, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'y attends pas ! (attention je ne veux pas paraitre prétentieux mais j'ai une fin en tête même que ma copine m'a traité de sadique lol).  
Amandxseverus Mon ange j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette fic, et je suis content qu'elle te plaise autant, je t'aime.  
Emy78 je t'avais dit que tu aurais droit à un clin d'œil )  
**  
Chapitre 12 (Partie B)  
Emeraude 

Ginny était ravie ! Tout comme Hermione, elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'argent mais elle avait envie d'aller dans les plus beaux et les plus chers des magasins du village.

Elles commencèrent par un magasin de robes de soirées. Ginny repéra une très belle robe rose qui était drapée de tulle blanc et d'un gros nœud de satin blanc dans le dos. La robe était hors de prix mais elle voulut quand même l'essayer _« pour voir ce que ça donne, avait-elle argumenté »_.

Elle prit la robe sous son bras et assorti une somptueuse paire de talons rose pâle. Elle entra dans la cabine et essaya son ensemble.  
Après 15 minutes passées dans la cabine, elle tira le rideau et en sortit, le visage triomphant. Elle était ravie de cette magnifique robe, car en plus, elle mettait ses formes naissantes en valeur. Un sourire radieux sur le visage, elle arpentait tout le magasin de long en large les mains sur les hanches, vêtue de la fameuse robe.

Ginny stoppa brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la vendeuse le regard énervé, les bras croisés et qui tapait du pied par terre en signe de réprobation. La Griffondor alla se rhabiller dans sa cabine et déposa à contre cœur la robe sur le portant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortit de la cabine. Elle se posta devant Hermione et lui déclara :  
- « Allez, à ton tour Hermione ! Choisis une robe.  
- Ecoute Ginny, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de robe ni même d'aller à ce bal.  
- Allez, avec un peu de bonne volonté…  
- Ce n'est pas une question de volonté, je n'en ai pas du tout envie… »

Hermione tomba nez à nez avec une somptueuse robe verte émeraude ). Elle avait un léger décolleté et était drapée de soie de la même couleur elle était splendide !  
- « Allez Hermione, essaye-là. S'il te plait.  
- Ginny… Bon d'accord, mais juste 5 minutes alors. »  
La vendeuse remit à Hermione la robe ainsi qu'une paire de talons de la même couleur.

La jeune fille saisit délicatement la toilette que lui tendait la commerçante. Elle enleva d'abord son pull rouge et desserra sa cravate. Puis tout doucement elle déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise et l'enleva. Elle passa sa main droite dans son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge.  
Hermione fixait le reflet que lui offrait le miroir. Elle observait ses seins rebondis pointés devant elle, son ventre lisse et légèrement halé, elle se trouvait jolie. Elle fit descendre sa jupe le long de ses longues jambes.  
Elle enfila la robe tant bien que mal, puis chaussa les talons. Elle prit le temps de se regarder dans la glace et se trouva magnifique. _« Je suis sure que cette robe aurait plu à Rogue, pensa-t-elle »._

Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione sortit de la cabine. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux châtains et était gênée. Ginny était bouche-bée. Elle fit signe à son amie de tourner sur elle-même.  
Hermione s'exécuta. De dos, la robe était ouverte jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle était splendide. De plus, les talons galbaient ses jolies jambes et fessait ressortir ses fins mollets. C'était la robe parfaite, idéale. Hermione prit l'étiquette et écarquilla les yeux à la vue du prix exorbitant. Dépitée, elle prit la direction de la cabine afin de se changer, puis elle posa délicatement la robe et les talons dans les mains de la vendeuse.

Les deux amies sortirent du magasin et se rendirent vers une boutique dont les prix étaient plus abordables.  
Ginny choisit une robe saumonée bustier qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou ainsi qu'une paire de talons assortit, tandis qu'Hermione prit une simple longue robe noire attaché en dos nu et prit quelques accessoires tels que des boucles d'oreilles noires pendantes ainsi qu'un ras de cou avec un cœur noir.

Après avoir fini leurs courses, les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent pour prendre un café au chaudron baveur à Pré-au-Lard. Puis rentrèrent à Poudlard.

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il est assez court je vous l'accorde ****mais**** le suivant sera beaucoup plus long faites-moi confiance ).  
En attendant chères amies la suite,  
à bientôt,  
Alex. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Emy78 Un petit clin d'œil pour une très chère amie…_

Chapitre 12 (Partie B)  
Le bal

Le soir venu, Ginny et Hermione montèrent se préparer dans leur dortoir. Ginny attrapa sa robe et ses talons puis alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Hermione ouvrit son placard mais ne trouva pas sa robe noire. Elle alla dans le placard de Ginny mais toujours rien. Elle vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Ginny, c'est toi qui a touché à ma robe ?  
- Ta robe ? Non pourquoi, tu ne la trouves pas ?  
- Non. Je l'avais rangé dans mon placard mais elle n'y est plus.  
- Attends, viens d'abord m'aider à fermer ma robe et ensuite je viendrai t'aider à trouver la tienne. »

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et vit avec plaisir sa jeune amie, resplendissante dans sa robe saumonée. La rouquine se tourna et présenta son dos, parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, à son amie. Hermione saisit les deux lacets de la robe et les croisa afin de fermer la jolie robe.

Une fois prêtes, elles sortirent de la salle de bain et stoppèrent net. Sur le lit d'Hermione se trouvaient trois paquets blancs, respectivement notés un, deux et trois. Hermione s'approcha d'un air interrogateur. Elle saisit le couvercle de la première boite et l'ôta. Elle découvrit avec stupeur la fameuse robe couleur émeraude. Elle la prit du bout des doigts, la déplia soigneusement et prit plaisir à la regarder.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Sa jeune amie haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se retourna et déposa délicatement la robe à côté de sa boite. Elle ouvrit la seconde boite, dans laquelle elle y trouva une paire de talons assortie à la robe. Ensuite, elle souleva le couvercle de la troisième boite. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et en fit tomber le couvercle par terre. Elle sortit fébrilement un somptueux collier ras de cou, entièrement recouvert de diamants. Au milieu de ce magnifique collier trônait une émeraude d'au moins 3 cm de diamètre. Il y avait, en plus du collier, une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties, avec chacune une petite émeraude et des diamants.

Hermione se retourna vers son amie, la bouche toujours ouverte. Ginny se précipita vers elle afin de pouvoir mieux admirer les bijoux que son amie tenait à la main.

- « Oh Hermione ! Mais c'est MAGNIFIQUE ! Comment sont-ils arrivés là ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en reposant les bijoux dans leur boite.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je ne vais tout de même pas les porter ! Je ne sais même pas qui me les a amenés !  
- Et alors ? File dans la salle de bain enfiler toutes ces merveilles ! »

Hermione se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

**********************************************************************************  
(petit saut dans le temps) 

Hermione descendit les marches qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves présents se retournaient sur son passage et un vent d'exclamation souffla sur les élèves. Ron en était béat d'admiration.

En effet, Hermione était vêtue de sa magnifique robe émeraude, et à son cou, elle portait le somptueux collier. A ses oreilles brillaient les magnifiques boucles. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux longs et ondulés et portait comme maquillage un trait de crayon noir aux yeux et un léger coup d'ombre à paupière verte afin de faire ressortir ses yeux marron.

Soudain, les élèves s'écartèrent un à un afin de laisser passer Rogue. Vêtu de son habituelle robe noire et de sa cape, à la différence qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait à la vue d'Hermione. Il lui tendit le bras. Hermione s'en saisit et ils avancèrent tous les deux sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les élèves se retournaient tour à tour dans un silence commun, laissant place à Rogue et Hermione.

Ils se mirent en plein milieu de la piste de dance aménagée pour l'occasion puis commencèrent à danser sur la musique douce et lancinante qu'interprétait l'orchestre.

« - Tu es ravissante, lui souffla-t-il.  
- Merci, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ? Comment as-tu fait pour prendre la robe sans que je te voie ?  
- Tout simplement…ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la robe, enfin, j'ai demandé à l'un de mes élèves.  
- MALFOY ? dit-elle, énervée.  
- Non ! Londubat, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Neville !  
- Oui si tu veux, Neville Londubat.  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te ferait vraiment plaisir, quelque chose d'exceptionnel.  
- Mais tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors pourquoi ce revirement ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne fais jamais part de mes sentiments, c'est tout.  
- Donc tu… »

Pour toute réponse, Rogue lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa longuement, devant tous les élèves et professeurs, scotchés. Plus personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait.

Puis, dans un élan de romantisme, Rogue s'agenouilla devant Hermione. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin vert foncé, et leva les yeux vers elle.

_Chères lectrices voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, quel suspense ), insoutenable, je sais.  
Je vous promets que le dernier est pour très bientôt, il est en cour de rédaction.  
A bientôt,  
Alex._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chères Lectrices, voici mon dernier chapitre de ma Fic « Fantasia », j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire comme j'ai pu prendre plaisir à l'écrire.  
******

Chapitre 12 partie D  
_La demande_

« - Hermione, cela fait un an que dure notre fabuleuse relation. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas du genre à évoquer mes sentiments. Je voyais déjà ma vie toute tracée, seul dans mes cachots à apprendre les potions à des cornichons en attendant de pouvoir enseigner les forces du mal.  
Mais, (il prit une pause), tu es entrée dans ma vie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et le cœur. Hermione, je sais à nouveau ce que veut dire le mot «aimer ». Tu es une fille formidable, bon un peu «Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » (Hermione eu un frêle sourire), mais tu es fabuleuse ! »  
Soudain il porta sa main gauche sur le haut de l'écrin et tout en l'ouvrant lui dit :  
« Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
L'écrin s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre une magnifique bague en or blanc montée d'un seul et unique diamant. Le solitaire était magnifique, les éclats de la pierre précieuse se reflétaient sur les murs de la Grande Salle.  
Les élèves étaient à la fois éblouis par la magnificence du solitaire et stupéfaits, incrédules de la situation.  
Hermione regarda Rogue dans les yeux, une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et coula le long de sa joue avant de lui dire «OUI » et de lui sauter dans les bras.  
Soudain, on entendit une personne applaudir, c'était Albus (qui était au courant de leur relation depuis le début), puis à son tour Minerva applaudit, puis les professeurs ensemble et enfin tous les élèves applaudirent, certains même sifflaient de joie. Tout le monde s'extasiait devant le petit couple tous, sauf un, il était assis à sa table les bras croisés, tapis dans le noir seul sa chevelure peroxydé trahissait sa présence. « Comment un homme digne de ce nom peut-il aimer une Sang de bourbe pareille ? pensa-t-il».  
La musique retentit à nouveau et les élèves purent fêter comme il se doit leur fin d'année. Les deux amoureux fêtèrent par la même occasion leurs fiançailles.

**********************************************************************************

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione prit la main de son amant et le tira à l'abri des regards.  
«Transplane-nous dans tes appartements, dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait coquin.  
-Maintenant ? Lui répondit Rogue.  
-Oui maintenant, je crois que je te devais quelque chose, dit-elle tout en caressant le pénis de son homme à travers son pantalon. »  
Rogue, amusé, lui sourit, regarda à droite puis à gauche posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle et transplana.

Une fois arrivés, Hermione se jeta sur son professeur, déchira violement sa chemise, lu dégrafa le pantalon et descendit son caleçon. Rogue était nu, soumis pour une fois par sa belle. Celle-ci le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle se mit à genoux, caressa les parties intimes de son amant avant d'enfourner goulûment son pénis. Elle lui suça le gland puis lécha le membre en entier. Rogue en eut une érection immédiate.  
Hermione amusée se leva et laissa son fiancé dans son excitation. Elle ôta délicatement sa robe ainsi que ses talons et les posa doucement sur le dos d'une chaise. Une fois nue, elle se tourna et fit en sorte que le pénis de Rogue lui frôle ses jolies fesses rebondies. Hermione était très excitée, pour une fois elle avait envie de faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée faire.  
Rogue se colla contre Hermione, passa une de ses mains sur sa hanche droite puis commença à lui toucher le pubis puis à la masturber. De son autre main il empoigna son sein gauche et le malaxa.  
Hermione gémissait sous les caresses de Rogue. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit à 4 pattes sur le lit offrant son vagin à Rogue. Elle voulait qu'il la domine. Rogue s'empressa de pénétrer la jeune fille tout en lui malaxant les seins. Durant leurs ébats, ils changèrent de nombreuses fois de positions. Tout leur convenait, tout était si excitant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Rogue adorait lécher les seins de sa future épouse lorsque celle-ci le chevauchait. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour.

Au matin, Hermione se réveilla sous les caresses de Rogue. En effet, celui-ci frôlait du bout de ses doigts le dos dénudé de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres brulantes de Rogue.  
« -De quoi as-tu envie aujourd'hui ? lui demanda poliment Rogue.  
- Je dois préparer mes valises, dire au revoir à mes amis et prendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez moi, dit-elle attristée.  
- Rentrer chez toi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?  
- Eh bien l'année scolaire est fini ! Je dois rentrer chez moi !  
- Chez toi ? Mais on est fiancés ! On doit vivre ensemble !  
- Ah oui ? Eh bien va dire sa à mes parents ! »  
Hermione se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de ses dortoirs. Rogue resta assis sur son lit, dépité par la triste nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Hermione.  
« Tu vivras avec moi » dit-il dans un souffle, il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bains.

**********************************************************************************

Hermione était sur le quai de la gare et attendait Rogue avec impatience. Soudain Hagrid cria :  
« -TOUT LE MONDE EN VOITURE !  
- Quoi ? Pas déjà, répondit Hermione.  
- Je serai toi je me dépêcherai de rentrer dans mon wagon, et de plaisanter avec Harry et Ron, lui répondit le gentil demi-géant.  
- Je ne peux pas, Rogue n'est pas venu me voir, on ne s'est même pas dit au revoir !  
-Désolé ma belle, mais si tu ne montes pas tu seras obligée de rentrer pas tes propres moyens ! »  
Hermione, dépitée, prit la direction de sa place et s'assit en face de Ron.  
Le train s'ébranla, une fumée noire s'échappa de la cheminée de la locomotive, un sifflet strident retentit et la machine entière, prit d'un brusque élan, s'élança sur les rails.  
Hermione, qui était appuyée contre la vitre, regardait s'éloigner tristement le château, une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
_Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit au revoir ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait marche arrière et couru jusqu'à ses appartements ?_ Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle décida de fermer les yeux et de dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée à Londres.

**********************************************************************************  
Harry se pencha sur sa jeune amie et la réveilla doucement.  
« -Hermione…Hermione réveille-toi on est arrivé !  
-Dé…déjà ? dit-elle à demi éveillé.  
- Oui allez debout tu vas retrouver tes parents.  
- Ok j'arrive. »  
Hermione se leva tant bien que mal, titubant, elle se ressaisit, prit son sac à dos et sortit du wagon. Elle chercha du regard sa valise, une fois trouvée elle la tira et attendit ses parents.  
« -Hermione, ma chérie ! »  
Sa mère venait à sa rencontre accompagné de son père. Tous deux étaient heureux de voir leur fille devenue si grande.  
- Comme tu nous as manqué, dit sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.  
- Vous aussi, dit-elle un frêle sourire aux lèvres.  
- Dépêchons nous, rentrons, il me tarde de d'entendre nous parler de cette sixième année ! Lui dit son père avec enthousiasme.  
-Ma chérie as-tu trouvé un garçon charmant ?  
-MAMAN ! répliqua Hermione gêné, je ne suis intéressée que par mes études !  
-C'est vrai j'avais oublié, ma petite puce comme tu nous as manqué ! »  
Encore une fois elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui colla un long baiser.

Hermione prit place à l'arrière de la voiture, derrière sa mère, qui conduisait.  
Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle adorait jouer avec les cheveux de sa mère lorsque celle-ci conduisait, elle aimait sentir l'odeur du shampoing aux fruits rouges qu'utilisait toujours sa mère. Ce souvenir lui donna le sourire, mais il fut d'un court instant, car à nouveau elle repensa à Rogue qu'elle avait laissé, seul à Poudlard. Elle aurait tout donné pour l'avoir à ses côtés.  
La vieille Aston Martin de collection de son père était garée devant le garage. Hermione ouvrit la porte et descendit de voiture. Elle prit ses bagages et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.  
Une fois la porte fermé, elle se jeta sur le lit et ferma les yeux. _Quelle erreur de partir sans lui, pensa-t-elle.  
_Sa mère toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir :  
« - Ma chérie, va prendre une douche, ça te dit un petit apéritif pour fêter ton retour ?  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle à demi convaincue. »  
La porte se referma, Hermione devait se remotiver, ok, elle était loin de Rogue mais elle avait toujours su faire face aux évènements, bons ou mauvais et surtout, elle était avec sa famille juste pour le temps des vacances, ensuite elle le reverrait.

Après sa douche, elle passa une robe légère au motif fleuris, enfila une paire de ballerines blanches, releva ses cheveux avec une pince tout en laissant tomber quelques mèches dans son dos.  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit le temps que ses parents eurent fini de préparer l'apéritif.

Ses parents étaient tous deux assis sur les fauteuils du patio. Sur la petite table en osier blanc étaient posés 3 verres. Un whisky glace pour son père, un martini rouge pour sa mère et un Coca pour elle. Une assiette d'amuse-gueules faits maison était posée à côté des verres.  
Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.  
« - Tiens, quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ? interrogea son père.  
- J'y vais, répliqua sa mère. »  
D'un bond elle parcourra le salon et tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée.  
« - Bonsoir Madame, je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, qui plus est, vous me semblez être en famille.  
- Bonsoir, effectivement nous sommes en famille, ma fille vient de rentrer de son année scolaire. Mais entrez je vous en prie. »

Hermione reconnut le ton de voix, elle se leva précipitamment et partit ouvrir doucement sa porte de sorte à mieux entendre la « voix ». Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir une crise cardiaque.

L'homme que sa mère venait de faire entrer n'était autre que Rogue !

Soudain il entra, sa cape virevoltait derrière lui, ses cheveux noir entourés son visage, seule une mèche lui chatouillait le visage.  
« -Bonsoir Monsieur, je m'excuse de vous déranger. Je me présente je suis Severus Rogue et je suis le professeur de Potions d'Hermione.  
- Oh ! Enchanté Monsieur Rogue, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !  
- Je le suis aussi.  
- Pardonnez ma maladresse, asseyez-vous, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
- Je vous remercie, auriez-vous un scotch ?  
-Bien sûr ! je vais vous chercher ça, je vais aussi vous présenter ma femme et j'appelle Hermione.  
-HERMIONE ! Descends il y à ton professeur, euh… Monsieur Rogue. »  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. _Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ?  
_  
Le père d'Hermione entra tenant d'une main le scotch demandé par Rogue et de l'autre sa femme.  
Tous trois s'installèrent et se mirent à discuter. Hermione n'osait descendre, elle avait bien évidement très envie de sauter dans les bras de son cher et tendre mais d'un autre coté ses parents étaient présents, comment allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient leurs fiançailles ?  
Hermione se regarda dans le miroir rectifia la trajectoire d'une de ses mèches, se passa un peu de gloss brillant et descendit.

« -Ma chérie ! Te voilà enfin, ton professeur nous racontait à quel point tu étais si appliquée en cours, que tu faisais l'admiration de tous tes professeurs, ta mère et moi nous sommes si fiers de toi ! »  
Hermione, gênée, rougit légèrement, mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Rogue son cœur parut lui bondir hors de la poitrine, elle s'approcha doucement, quant à lui, de ses grands yeux si noir, la dévorait du regard.  
En guise de salutation, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, il le lui renvoya puis se tourna vers ses parents :  
« - Monsieur Granger, si je suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour flatter votre égo de père. (Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux), en effet si je suis ici c'est que j'ai une demande spéciale à vous faire. Je vais procéder comme vous Moldus, bien que je trouve ce procédé un peu bizarre, bref, Monsieur Granger m'accordez-vous la main de votre fille ? »  
Il y eut un long et pesant silence. La mère d'Hermione se tourna vers elle :  
« - Tu… Tu sors avec cet homme ?  
-Oui maman, je l'aime sincèrement et cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble.  
- Mais il a pratiquement l'âge de ton père !  
- Oui et alors ? L'amour doit avoir un âge, une couleur et une religion bien précise ? Ou simplement l'amour et le reflet de ce que l'on est à l'intérieur ?  
Son père s'adressa à Rogue :  
-Vous voulez épouser ma fille ?  
- Oui, lui répondit Rogue calmement.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas prendre une femme de votre âge ?  
- Tout simplement parce qu'un autre homme me l'a prise. Il y a bien longtemps je me suis laissé tenter par le charme d'une jeune sorcière, nous avions le même âge, malheureusement j'étais à l'époque trop timide pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'adolescence, elle a rencontré ce Potter et elle est partie avec lui. Aujourd'hui elle est morte. Durant des années ma tristesse s'est transformée en haine, j'étais irascible, affreux avec mes élèves. Comment pouvais-je voir la vie du bon côté étant donné que celle que j'aimais n'était pas à moi et surtout n'était plus là.  
(Il marqua une pause). Puis Hermione est entrée dans ma vie. Petit à petit je me suis attaché à cette jeune fille, la voir me rendait heureux, lorsque je vois ces yeux magnifiques mon cœur s'emballe, Monsieur vous avez dû connaître cela avec votre femme ? Aujourd'hui je le ressens pour votre fille. Et c'est un amour sincère que je souhaite lui offrir. C'est pourquoi vous êtes maintenant la seule personne qui pourrait me permettre de connaître enfin la joie d'épouser celle que j'aime ! »

Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux quant à sa mère elle ne put retenir ses larmes qu'y s'épandirent sur ses joues rosées. Son père resta là le regard dans le vague méditant sur la déclaration d'amour que venait de lui faire ce professeur de Potion. Soudain il se leva, et partit dans sa chambre, tous trois restèrent dans le Patio, seule Hermione bougea et elle alla embrasser son amant qui venait d'ouvrir son cœur.  
« - Je t'aime Severus.  
- Je t'aime Hermione. »  
Son père réapparut 5 min plus tard un écrin dans sa main droite. Puis il se plaça devant Rogue et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
« - Monsieur Rogue,  
- Severus.  
- Oui Severus, ce que vous me demander n'est pas une chose facile à accorder à un homme que je connais à peine ! Mais apparemment ma fille est heureuse avec vous et vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme sérieux, c'est pourquoi je vous donne la main de ma fille.  
- Oh papa merci tu es fabuleux, Hermione bondit dans les bras de son père.  
Une fois leur étreinte fini il reprit :  
- Je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Tout d'abord, que vous prenez bien soins de ma petite fille, que vous lui serez fidèle, que vous lui donnerez tout l'amour dont elle aura besoin !  
- Bien sûr, j'aime Hermione du plus profond de mon cœur, je lui suis dévoué pour toujours !  
- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Deuxièmement, j'aimerais que vous portiez cela le jour de votre mariage (il ouvrit le petit écrin de couleur marron), ce sont des boutons de manchettes que l'on se transmet dans ma famille depuis 5 générations elles sont très anciennes, elles sont en or pur et c'est une coutume de la famille.  
- Je les porterais Monsieur Granger.  
- Bienvenue dans la famille Severus ! »  
A ces mots, le père d'Hermione ouvrit les bras et prit Rogue dans une étreinte affective. Rogue n'étais pas très à l'aise.  
Les deux femmes se joignirent et firent un câlin groupé. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue, elle était heureuse, oui tellement heureuse.  
Hermione serra ses parents dans ses bras, les embrassa tendrement.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Rogue, celui-ci la regarda, lui envoya un sourire puis lui dit :  
« - Viens mon Amour allons chez nous.  
- Oui mais je dois préparer mes affaires !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas j'enverrais mes elfes, demain tu auras toutes tes affaires. »  
Puis il se tourna vers ses futurs beaux-parents :  
- Lorsque nous serons installés je viendrais vous chercher, comme ça, vous pourrez voir où vivra votre fille. »  
Il serra la main de son père, embrassa la mère d'Hermione sur une main puis se tourna vers Hermione.  
Il la saisit par les hanches :  
- Tu es prête ?  
- Oui, et toi es-tu prêt ?  
- Je le suis depuis que je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Et puis sait-on jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer l'année prochaine ! »  
Enfin, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements, ensemble.

FIN

**Alors ? Vous-a-t-il plu ?  
Nous savons tous ce qui se passe l'année prochaine ) (Ma copine m'a traité de sadique lol).  
J'ai déjà des idées pour de nouvelles fic, mais avec le travail c'est galère d'écrire.  
Chères Lectrices je vous dis à bientôt,  
Alex.**


End file.
